Esther (boek)
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan God---Jezus Christus---Bijbel---De 10 geboden---Heilige Geest--- Stromingen--- Geschiedenis )]] Het boek Esther of Ester (Hebreeuws: אסתר) is een kort boek in de Hebreeuwse Bijbel en tevens de naam van de hoofdpersoon. In de Tenach valt het onder de Ketoewiem (Geschriften), en hierbinnen onder de Megillot (vijf feestrollen). Als feestrol wordt dit boek gelezen bij het Poerimfeest. In het Hebreeuws wordt het boek dan ook Megillat Esther genoemd, ofwel de (feest)rol van Esther. Esther heeft tevens de naam Hadassa, hetgeen mirte betekent. Voor de naam Esther zoals deze in de Hebreeuwse tekst voorkomt zijn verschillende verklaringen gegeven. De naam is mogelijk afkomstig van het Perzische ستاره setareh, en betekent dan "een ster" (in het Sanskriet: Sitara, stara of tara). Ook wordt verband gelegd met het Sanskriet stri dat vrouw betekent en met het Hebreeuwse werkwoord סתר (str), dat verbergen betekent: de naam zou in het laatste geval iets als verborgen of ik zal mij verbergen kunnen betekenen. Het boek bestaat uit verscheidene delen. De eerste tien hoofdstukken zijn in het Hebreeuws geschreven en worden zowel door protestanten als rooms-katholieken als canoniek erkend. De hiernavolgende hoofdstukken (de Toevoegingen op Ester) zijn in het Grieks geschreven, en zijn zowel in de Septuaginta alsook in de rooms-katholieke Bijbels opgenomen, maar worden door de protestanten als apocrief gezien. Maarten Luther beschouwde zelfs het gehele boek als dusdanig. Ontstaan en auteurschap right|thumb|300px|Mausoleum van Esther en [[Mordechai in de Iraanse stad Hamadan.]] Over het auteurschap van het boek Esther heeft altijd veel onzekerheid bestaan. De Talmoed, in Baba Bathra 15a, wijst het aan de grote synagoge toe, Titus Flavius Clemens in Alexandrië aan Mordechai, en Augustinus aan Ezra. In deze varianten wordt er vanuit gegaan dat het verhaal redelijk kort na het gebeuren op schrift is gesteld. Moderne onderzoekers plaatsen het verscheidene generaties later, en wijzen het toe aan anonieme bronnen rond 150–130 v.Chr.. Het verhaal in het boek Esther speelt ten tijde van Xerxes I (in het Grieks); Perzisch: Khshayarsha; Hebreeuws: Ahasuerus), de Perzische koning (486–465 v.Chr.) die de oorlogen van zijn voorganger tegen de Grieken voortzette; in 480 v.Chr. versloegen de Grieken zijn leger in de Slag bij Salamis, en in 479 v.Chr. zijn marine in de Slag bij Plataeae, waarna Xerxes zijn pogingen om Griekenland te veroveren opgaf. Dit betekende het einde van het Perzische rijk als de overheersende macht in het Midden-Oosten. Het boek bevat zekere gegevens die er op wijzen dat het een aantal generaties later geschreven is, namelijk: * Dat Esther in Babylon geboren werd en door Mordechai verder opgevoed werd toen ze wees was geworden; * Een impliciete suggestie dat Susa niet langer de hoofdstad was (hoofdstuk 1:2); * Van Mordechai wordt vermeld dat hij uit Jeruzalem is weggevoerd met Jechonia door Nebukadnezar. Dit vond plaats in 597 v.Chr., zo'n 110 jaar eerder; * Xerxes' vrouw aan het eind van de jaren 480 was Amestris, een dochter van een van zijn generaals; * Het is niet goed voorstelbaar dat Haman wetend dat Mordechai een Jood was, dit niet van Esther geweten heeft; * Esther 10:3 roemt Mordechais weldaden aan zijn volk, en het is niet aannemelijk dat hij dit zelf heeft opgeschreven; * Het is niet goed voorstelbaar dat Vasthi's weigering op het feest tot een vrouwenopstand in het rijk zou leiden; * De Elamieten waren een volk geweest met hoofdstad Shushan, en hun traditionele vijand was Babel. Elam werd verslagen (in 640 v.Chr.) door de Assyriërs. Hun campagne tegen de Elamieten betekende de tijdelijke redding van het koninkrijk Juda. Maar tegelijkertijd kwamen zij ook zo verzwakt uit deze strijd dat Assyrië door Perzië ingenomen werd. Darius I bouwde Susa waar Shushan gestaan had. Tegen de tijd dat Esther werd geschreven, was de buitenlandse macht aan de horizon het Macedonië van Alexander de Grote. Deze zou het Perzische rijk een 150 jaar na het verhaal van Esther verslaan. Hierom noemt Xerxes Haman ook een Macedoniër in plaats van een Amalekiet, die eerder de vijanden van de Joden waren geweest (in de toevoegingen, hoofdstuk 16:10,14); * een uitleg van Perzische gebruiken impliceert dat deze gebruiken niet langer bij de lezer bekend zijn (hoofdstuk 1: 13, 19; 4: 11; 8: 8); * De wraakzuchtige houding van de Joden tegenover de heidenen; * Woorden en uitdrukkingen die op een latere datering wijzen. Op grond van deze en andere argumenten concluderen veel moderne kenners dat Esther verscheidene generaties later geschreven is, mogelijk rond 130 v.Chr., toen de historische feiten niet meer helder waren. Orthodoxe uitleggers houden vast aan een historische interpretatie van het boek. Zij zien naast de verklaring van de oorsprong van het Poeriemfeest ook Gods beschermende hand over het Joodse volk als boodschap. Enkele van hun argumenten voor een datering uit de tijd van Mordechai of spoedig daarna zijn: #De gebruikte taal behoort tot de periode van de Perzische overheersing. Het wordt gekenmerkt door oude Perzische woorden, die tegen de tweede eeuw voor Christus in onbruik geraakt zijn, en waarmee de vertalers van de Septuaginta blunderden. #Esther 10:2 vraagt: "Zijn zij niet geschreven in het boek van de kronieken van de koningen van Medië en Perzië?" M.a.w., de kronieken zijn nog te raadplegen, dus Perzië bestaat nog (332 v.Chr.: Alexander de Grote verslaat Perzië); #Het woord "die" in Esther 2:6 slaat op Mordechais grootvader, dus Mordechai is niet als kind weggevoerd. Een belangrijk argument voor latere datering vervalt hiermee; #Het opsommen van details in namen wijst op authenticiteit; #De grote kennis van Perzische gewoonten zoals deze uit het boek blijkt (bijvoorbeeld het gebruik van wit en blauw als de nationale kleuren van Perzië); Een ander voorbeeld is het feest waarop Vasthi verstoten werd: de wedergeboorte van de zon werd gevierd met een spectaculair feest met wijn, vrouwen en zang. #Dat niet het goed voorstelbaar zou zijn dat Haman wetend dat Mordechai een Jood was, dit niet van Esther geweten zou hebben, zoals hierboven wordt gesteld, is bijzonder zwak. Het boek Ester beschrijft namelijk hoe Esther constant weigerde haar afkomst te vertellen. Dat Mordechai behalve haar pleegvader ook haar neef was, was niet bekend. Inhoud thumb|300px|De koning en Haman worden door Esther uitgenodigd (Rembrandt) Koning Ahasveros/Xerxes is gehuwd met Vasthi, en deze weigert tijdens een feest aan de verzamelde gasten haar schoonheid te tonen, waarop zij door de koning verstoten wordt (484 v.Chr.). Mordechais nicht Hadassa wordt uit een groot aantal kandidates door de koning gekozen als zijn nieuwe vrouw. Zij krijgt de Perzische naam Esther (480 v.Chr.). Mordechai, de neef en voogd van Esther, werkt in de poort van de koning en ontdekt daar dat twee hovelingen een aanslag tegen de koning beramen. Hij meldt dat en de samenzweerders worden ter dood gebracht. Ahasveros benoemt de Amalekiet) Haman tot grootvizier. De verwaande Haman eist dat iedereen voor hem buigt en maakt zch kwaad omdat de Jood Mordechai dat (om onduidelijke reden) weigert. Hij laat een wet uitvaardigen waarin staat dat het hele Joodse volk uitgeroeid moet worden, en wel op een door het lot bepaalde datum. Haman realiseert zich niet dat Esther ook tot dit volk behoort. Op aandringen van Mordechai probeert Esther in te grijpen. Ze neemt het risico dat ze ter dood veroordeeld wordt omdat ze ongevraagd bij de koning komt (in de Septuagint wordt dit heel levendig beschreven). Ze nodigt de koning en Haman uit voor de maaltijd. Tijdens de maaltijd vraagt de koning wat Esthers wens is, maar Esther beantwoordt die vraag niet direct. In plaats daarvan vraagt ze de koning en Haman de volgende dag weer bij haar te komen eten. Haman is de verdere dag in een vrolijke stemming. Hij heeft een belangrijke functie en hij is zelfs twee keer door de koningin te eten gevraagd! Hij blijft zich echter ergeren aan de Jood Mordechai, die niet voor hem buigen wil. Hoewel hij al geregeld heeft dat het hele Joodse volk wordt uitgeroeid, besluit hij, op aandringen van zijn vrouw, een paal gereed te maken om Mordechai aan op te hangen. Hij zal de koning de volgende ochtend vragen om het vonnis te bekrachtigen. Die nacht kan de koning niet slapen en hij laat zich de kronieken voorlezen. Zo wordt hij eraan herinnerd hoe Mordechai enige tijd geleden een aanslag had verijdeld, en dat hij daarvoor nooit beloond is. De koning vindt dat dat verzuim moet worden goedgemaakt. 's Morgens komt Haman bij de koning, hij wil de koning goedkeuring vragen voor het doodvonnis van Mordechai, maar voordat Haman aan het woord komt spreekt de koning. De koning zegt dat hij iemand wil huldigen en vraagt Haman hoe hij dat zou kunnen doen. Haman denkt dat het eerbetoon hem ten deel zal vallen en zegt wat hij het liefste wil: een eretocht door de stad. Daarop geeft de koning hem opdracht een eretocht aan Mordechai te geven. Het is niet duidelijk of Haman weet waarvoor Mordechai gehuldigd wordt, maar het spreekt vanzelf dat Haman zijn plannen nu voor zich houdt. Als de koning en Haman die middag weer bij Esther de maaltijd gebruiken en de koning weer vraagt wat Esther wenst, antwoordt Esther dat haar volk uitgeroeid moet worden, volgens een wet die Haman heeft geschreven. De koning laat Haman ophangen aan de paal die hij voor Mordechai had bedoeld, en hij stelt Mordechai aan als grootvizier in plaats van Haman. Rest nog de uitgevaardigde wet, die onmogelijk ingetrokken kan worden. Mordechai lost dit op door de Joden overal toe te staan zich te verzamelen en te verdedigen. Dit laatste vormt de oorsprong van het joodse poeriemfeest. Zie: Joodse feesten. Thema/boodschap De interpretatie van het verhaal hangt sterk samen met de vraag naar het auteurschap en de visie van de commentator. Vrijwel alle commentatoren zijn het er over eens dat de auteur de herkomst van het poeriemfeest wilde verklaren. Enkele 'moderne' opvattingen: #"Vasthi" was de naam van de voornaamste Elamitische godin. "Esther" is Aramees voor "Ishtar", de belangrijkste Babylonische godin, en "Hadassa" is afgeleid van het Babylonische woord voor "bruid", een van Ishtar's titels. "Mordekai" zou de Hebreeuwse vorm zijn van "Mardoek", de Babylonische' hoofdgod. "Haman" komt van "Hamman", de naam van de Elamitische oppergod, en "Zeres" is evenzo de naam van Hamman's goden-vrouw "Kirisha". Het boek Esther is dus een allegorie voor de Babylonische overwinning op "Elam", waarin de Babylonische goden de Elamitische goden in Shushan vervangen. Ze brengen de geest van de tijd tot uitdrukking waarin het geschreven werd, een tijd waarin de Joden weer een onafhankelijk koninkrijk vormden na generaties van bittere vervolging. #Verscheidene auteurs hebben het als een geromantiseerd verhaal beschouwd. #John Levenson ziet in zijn commentaar op Esther in 1997 het boek als een novelle, en analyseert de literaire structuur van het boek. Hij concludeert dat het is opgebouwd rond het banketmotief. De boodschap van het boek beschouwt hij vanuit meerdere gezichtspunten. #Adele Berlin gaat er in haar in 2001 verschenen commentaar op het boek Esther van uit dat het boek bedoeld is als humoresk. Hiervoor voert zij met name het volgende bewijsmateriaal aan: #* de vele humoristische elementen in het boek (zie bijvoorbeeld Raddays Esther with Humor) (bijvoorbeeld hoofdstuk 7:8) #* de huidige carnavaleske/vrolijke viering van het feest; #* de boekrol ziet geen probleem in geweld, gemengde huwelijken, niet-koosjere maaltijden - Relaties met andere boeken/apocriefen Esther is het enige Bijbelboek waarin de naam van God niet genoemd wordt. Latere schrijvers hebben getracht dit euvel te verhelpen door enkele toevoegingen. In de Griekse vertaling, de Septuaginta, werden deze toevoegingen opgenomen. In de Latijnse vertaling, de Vulgata, de officiële vertaling van de katholieke kerk, zijn deze toevoegingen ook opgenomen. Volgens de rooms-katholieke opvattingen behoren de toevoegingen dus tot de canon van de Bijbel en hebben leergezag. De protestanten noemen deze toevoegingen apocriefen, wat wil zeggen: "niet tot de canon behorend", en de toevoegingen hebben dus geen leergezag. De toevoegingen werden vroeger tussen de andere teksten ingevoegd, in latere uitgaven gebundeld tussen het Oude en Nieuwe Testament. In de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling is een versie met én een versie zonder apocriefen uitgegeven: in de protestantse visie is uitgave van canonieke en apocriefe boeken in één band niet aan de orde. Neolatijns toneel In de renaissance zijn talrijke toneelstukken geschreven met het bijbelverhaal van Esther als onderwerp. Zowel tragedies (Naogeorgus' Hamanus, Philicinus' Esthera en andere) als komedies (Laurimanus' Esthera Regina en andere). In een vermenging van de erfenis van het toneel van de Oudheid met de christelijke moraal paste het boek Esther heel goed. Themata zoals gerechtigheid, voorzienigheid en vroomheid werden gecombineerd met gedachtegoed van de Stoa over de deugd van het beheersen van de eigen emoties. Seneca, de grootste Romeinse tragediedichter, was namelijk sterk beïnvloed door de Stoa en was tegelijkertijd het grote voorbeeld voor het toneel van renaissanceschoolmeesters zoals eerder genoemden. Verfilming Het boek Esther is meermalen verfilmd. De zogeheten 'klassieke' verfilming van het verhaal dateert uit 1960 en is getiteld Esther and the King met in de hoofdrollen Joan Collins en Richard Egan, en werd geregisseerd door Raoul Walsh. Een verfilming uit 2006 is One Night With The King geregisseerd door Michael O Sajbel, met Tiffany Dupont als Esther/Hadassa en Luke Goss als koning Ahasveros. Externe links Bijbelvertalingen van Esther: * Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling (interkerkelijk) *NBG51 (algemeen protestants) * Statenvertaling (reformatorisch) * Willibrordvertaling (katholiek) * Het apocriefe deel van "Esther" (Statenvertaling) * Moré U.M.Ph. Hillesum, Nederlands, Hebreeuws, met Nederlandse verklaring, 1902 * Opperrabbijn J. Vredenburg, Nederlands, Hebreeuws, met Nederlandse verklaring, 1899 * Kindermegilla, het verhaal van Poeriem, 2008 * Het Boek Ester, Nederlands, Hebreeuws, met Nederlandse verklaring, 2009 Categorie:Deuterocanoniek boek Categorie:Hebreeuwse Bijbel